The tone enhancing device of this invention is for reed type musical instruments such as saxophones and clarinets. It is an element within the mouthpiece of the instrument and operates to enhance the brilliance, richness and fullness of the tone produced by the player without altering the tonal qualities that are characteristic of the particular instrument and of the particular player. A player is thus enabled to produce a fuller, more brilliant tone with less effort, and without losing or obscuring his personal "sound".
The element consists essentially of two clearly defined steps projecting into the air flow-through passage of the mouthpiece.
It has been known to insert, or provide, various types of partial obstructions in the mouthpiece of a reed type musical instrument for modifying the tone or the sound. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,593 to A. Brilhart discloses a ramp shaped member adapted to be inserted in a mouthpiece for producing a different tone, the particular character of the tone being determined by the material -- plastic, metal or various woods, for example -- of which the member is made. As noted above, however, a principal purpose of the present invention is to enhance, not modify, tonal characteristics, and this is accomplished by the structural configuration of the element of this invention and not the material of which it is made. The material is not critical amd the tonal effects due to the material used is negligible in comparison to the tone enhancement due to the structural configuration of the element.